Sekirei Stage Three
by Domainman
Summary: Minato and the sekireis work on their relationships and decide if they will participate in the plan, or change the plan.
1. Chapter 1

Stage Three

Author's note: This is based on the Anime series, not the manga comic.

Minato had been very busy the first four days after the attack on MBI tower. All his Sekirei's, except Ku, had been wounded in the battle with MBI so his time had been split checking on them, making sure they were healing well. Musubi and Tsukiumi were both trying to take as much of Minato's time as possible. The happiest person was Matsu, who was loving the drama.

Minato didn't want to play favorites and tried to be fare with his attention, but Ku hadn't been hurt and so didn't need any of his time. The first day he had been so busy he didn't even have time to think about her but after the others felt better, he noticed her looking sad off sitting with Miya.

"What's the matter Ku-chan?" He asked, sitting for a rare break.

"Onii-chan isn't spending time with Ku but he spends time with everyone else, even Mutsu who hides all the time." The young sekirei pouted.

"They are all hurt and need someone to help them heal. Would you rather be hurt?"

"No." She replied meekly. "But I still want to spend time with you!"

Minato put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. She hugged him quickly and wouldn't let go. Miya sat looking at him with a questioning but peaceful look on her face until Tsukiumi called for him, followed quickly by Musubi.

"You stay with Ku, I'll help the ladies." Miya said with a veiled edge.

"I think those two are in trouble." Ku said when the landlady had left the room.

"You might be right." Minato laughed.

"I haven't seen you in a costume this week." He said.

"Since Chiho moved into Uzume's room, she hasn't opened up much. I think she is still sad." Kusano replied.

"Let's go talk to her. I have an idea and can use your help."

The pair of them went upstairs and headed toward Uzume's old room. Miya was leaving Musubi's and Tsukuimi's room with no bandages in her hand but a long, metal ladle. It was unusually quite in the room. She noticed Kusano and Minato heading down the hall way. She nodded to them and walked down the stairs.

"Chiho, can we come in?" Minato asked quietly and kindly after knocking on her door.

"Yes." The young lady answered opening the door.

"Can you please help me and Kuu-chan? She needs a nurse outfit and I was wondering if you had one she could use. I think she would be a great help in taking care of the others."

"I think we can find something." Chiho perked up a bit taking the young sekirei by the hand and the two searching through her closet.

Minato headed back down to the main living room. Miya was sitting there with a scroll and brush writing calligraphy. She nodded to him when he came in but kept writing. She sat next to her and patiently waited.

"Minato. That was very kind of you to wait for me to finish." Miya said after a long time. "Musubi and Tsukiumi won't be as demanding for a time, I think. I explained to them that you needed a rest and a bath. Go, it should be free now."

Minato headed to the bath and scrubbed the last few days off. He then sat in the tub and drifted off for a long time. He was awakened by a knock at the door.

"Minato-kun!" Kazehana's sultry voice carried through the door. "We need to take our baths. If you don't come out, I'll be happy to join you. OUCH!"

"You'll wait until he is out. I'm sure it will be soon." The landlady said with a large wooden rice spoon in her hand.

The four ladies and Kusano entered the bath as soon as their ashikabi had vacated it. They could be heard splashing each other and arguing about who was healed more and who Minato didn't need to spend time helping. The discussion became an argument and finally a water fight. Everyone quickly ganged up on Tsukiumi just to make it a fair fight.

"I'm sorry." Minato apologized to Miya. "They just don't seem to understand that I don't want them to fight over me."

"But they can't help it." Miya said, placing her hand on the young man's. "They all love you and want to spend time with you.

"I, however, have been thinking and I think it's time to have some company. Please invite your family to eat with us the Saturday after next. Your sister needs to know what's going on because she might be a target. You owe it to her."

"What about MBI and their threat to punish me?" He asked.

"Didn't you just fight through all of MBI's punishment squad, tower defenses, troops, and even their president?"

"I'll call them."


	2. Chapter 2

A Family Dinner

Minato headed down the stairs after dressing in his best clothes. His mother and sister were due to arrive soon so he was making sure everything was in place and he was ready to tell his sister about his Sekirei. Musubi had a new dress, knee length with flowers that complimented her eyes. Tsukuimi also had a new floor length blue dress. Neither was happy to be wearing different clothes but both wanted to make the best possible impression so they endured. Ku was a different story. The youngest sekirei was beaming due to her new pink dress.

Kazehana and Kagari both stayed in their normal clothes. They had previously known Minato's mother and didn't feel they had anything to prove. Although Musubi and Tsukuimi also knew Takami they both wanted to make a good impression on the woman they considered mother-in-law. Matsu stayed hidden away to prevent being discovered, since MBI was still hunting for her.

The young ashikabi stopped at the bottom of the stairs to find his mother already there and speaking with Miya. They looked very familiar with each other as they spoke but stopped when they noticed the young man. Miya smiled at him in her easy manner and his mother stepped to him and hugged him stiffly.

"I didn't know you knew each other. What were you talking about?" Minato asked after greeting his mother.

"Miya is an excellent hostess. She was making sure I knew the rules of the house before I came in. I wouldn't want to inadvertently insult her." Takami stated haltingly.

Miya guided the older woman to the main room where the five sekirei's were waiting for her. She was greeted by all of them and in turn she asked how they were doing. Everyone spoke pleasantly but shallowly, mostly about the girl's new outfits and how they all were healing. It was a stiff conversation until Minato entered the room.

"Mom, I know you know everyone but these are all my Sekireis and I would like to introduce them to you.

"Here is Musubi, who fell out of the sky and changed my life. She has amazing determination." he stated as she blushed.

"Kusano found me in my dreams. She has a huge heart and wonderful innocence. She is my second little sister." She hugged his leg tightly.

"Tsukuimi wanted to kill me when I first met her but she finally accepted me. I can't believe someone with her strength wants to be with me." The blonde lady beamed with pride.

"Kazehana came to help me before she bonded to me. She has so much love in her heart I can't help but feel wanted when I look at her." The beautiful woman smiled with a rosy tinge in her cheeks.

"Kagari as I know him, or Homura to you, is my friend. He, like Tsukuimi, wanted to kill me but he and I have learned to trust each other." The Sekirei stood stoically with a peaceful expression.

"I am proud of you, Minato. And all of you as well. To have found each other and become a family is wonderful." His mother replied more warmly than he could have imagined.

A knock at the door caused Miya to turn. She opened the front door as Minato and Takami hugged like a mother and son should. Ku joined them quickly hugging both of their legs. Yukari and Shiina walked in and stopped at the door.

"SHIINA!"

"KUSANO! I have been looking for you!" The two hugged tightly.

"This is Kusano? What is she doing here?" Yukari asked Minato.

"She is my Sekirei. Ku, meet my sister Yukari." Minato introduced the two.

"She is thine sister?! She is a ..." Tsukuimi exclaimed breaking off when she realized her audience.

"Pervert." Musubi blurted out.

"Let me introduce the rest of my Sekireis." Minato interrupted.

He repeated the same introduction for his sister as he had with his mother, skipping Musubi as they had met before. When he was done, Miya asked Musubi and Tsukuimi to help bring the dinner to the table while everyone else took a seat. Each Sekirei tried to sit with Minato but he finally asked Kagari to sit next to him suggesting Tsukuimi be seated next to him. Ku sat on Shiina's right and Yukari on the male Sekirei's left. Takami sat between her children and everyone else sat as they could around the table.

"Miya, it was very kind of you to allow Minato to invite us over, but there is a reason beyond everyone meeting, isn't there." Takami stated as Musubi and Kagari cleaned up.

"I need to talk to you both." Minato said after the landlay nodded at him.

"First, I am the Ashikabi of the North and so others will be wanting to attack me and all my sekireis and they may try to use you to do it." He admitted to his sister. "You and Shiina will be in far more danger than if you were just a lone sekirei and ashikabi. Mother, however, shouldn't have any issues, being a high ranking member of MBI.

"Second, Mother, I need to know where the Sekirei are taken after they leave your care. I have a friend who needs to know."

"I have known you far to long to be fooled. You are going to try and free at least one of them, and possibly all of them." She replied.

"Will you help me? Or do I have to find them another way, and be assured it will be far more hostile than just using my relationship with you." He settled to wait patiently but the silence was quickly interrupted by his sister.

"What are you talking about? How can you even think about going against MBI, only one ashikabi and his sekireis have ever done that and they almost died when the building was destroyed? And why is he asking you anything Mom? You work for a pharmaceutical company." Yukari blurted out excitedly.

"I lied about my job. I am Senior staff on the Sekirei Project for MBI. Your brother was the ashikabi who went against MBI and in the process they almost stranded Minaka in space. I am guessing one of his sekirei isn't with us tonight to keep me from seeing and reporting her location to Minaka, Matsu. This means that you probably can find out anything you want to know sooner or later.

"To save time and keep you from stealing any secrets that might be dangerous to you, I'll tell you what I think you want to know. Number 10, Uzume is still at the hospital in the high security ward. I'll do everything I can to help you rescue her but once she is out, the only place she'll be safe is here. You have four single number Sekirei's here and so anyone who would attack this place would be a fool.

"Miya, thank you for your hospitality. I'll leave my children here to catch up together and so Yukari can meet Matsu. Since I didn't see her and none of you mentioned her, I can honestly say those very things if I am asked." Takami headed to the door with Miya walking her out.

"Thank you for being such a gracious guest." Miya stated kindly.

"Thank you for allowing me to visit you here and for watching over my son and his sekireis. Let me know if I can do anything for you." The elder lady replied with sincerity just before getting into her car and riding off.

"Yukari, I would like you to meet Matsu if you will. Kazehana, can you please ask her to join us?" Musubi inquired.

"Love to." The black haired beauty replied, leaning down, squeezing her boobs hard against the young man, and kissing him on the cheek causing him to blush a bright red.

"Keep thine bosoms to thyself and off my husband!" Tsukuimi yelled standing up.

"Tsukuimi, keep your voice down, please." Miya said in her very pleasant menacing voice, the visage of an oni floating through everyone's thoughts.

The blonde Sekirei sat down but next to Minato rather than in her own seat. She put her arm in his and squeezed him gently, lightly pressing herself against him.

"Nii-chan, how does a looser like you have these gorgeous women all around you?"

"Do you really want to know my secret?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

Tsukumi looked aghast thinking he was going to admit to tricking her and the others into allowing him to wing them. Miya sat up a slight bit straighter. Kazehana and Matsu had just entered the room and stopped at the door when they heard the conversation. All ears were on Minato eagerly waiting for his admission of guile and deception.

"I care about all of them, individually. I want what's best for them and value each for who they are."

"Isn't he the best!" Kazehana rushed to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"That is mine husband! Tsukuimi stated proudly.

"Oni-chan!" Ku squealed, grabbing his waist.

"Minato!" Musubi, who had just come from the kitchen, and Matsu, from the hall, said in unison hugging his neck.

Yukari sat quietly watching all the gorgeous women fawn on her brother. She was completely confused but slowly realization dawned. He really cared for each of his sekireis and in return they cared for him. However she began to smile as the drama came back.

"Minato. I know thou carest for all of us but only thine true wife should hold thee this long. Tell the others to let thee go!" Tsukuimi stated.

"Love should be shared and grown! The more love the better!" Kazehana replied hugging him tighter and kissing his cheek.

"I love Minato more!" Musubi said, her inner bear scaring the others back a bit.

"Please everyone sit down. We still need to introduce Yukari to Matsu." The ladies all sat down in the seats around the table, Mastu and Kagari were given the seats next to Minato when he directed them to those places.

"This is Matsu, she is and amazing planner, able to out think anyone. Without her, our mission on MBI tower would have failed." Minato introduced the blushing lady to his sister.

"I am pleased to have met you all. I hope we will be welcome here so Kusano and Shiina can visit."

"Are you leaving?" Miya asked

"No." Yukari stated. "I would love to stay and visit if you would allow me to."

"You are always welcome." Miya stated with a gentle smile.

The family stayed in the main room and visited all afternoon. Yukari asked questions of all the others and they, in turn, asked questions about Minato from each of the Sekirei. Then she asked questions of Minato about each of them. She wanted to know where the met and how they were winged. They all had a pleasant visit and the young lady and her sekirei left only after the sun went down. Musubi offered to walk them home but they declined, saying they would be fine.

"She is much nicer than our first meeting would have bespoke." Tsukuimi stated.

"Don't let her fool you. She grabs me every time we meet." Musubi replied, heading to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Minato sat down on the back stair and closed his phone. The sun had just risen over the horizon and Miya was standing opposite Tsukiumi and Musubi. Minato didn't even notice as he was thinking on the conversation he had just finished with Yukari. His sister had called to talk about their visit the other day. She said some things that he hadn't considered.

Yukari stated he wasn't himself the other day. She claimed he spoke passionately about his sekireis and didn't show any hesitation or nervousness. She also said he was confident, something he hadn't ever been before. He was considering her words, ignoring the world.

After a short time, with the sounds of combat in the background, he came to understand what had happened. He had changed. Over the past few weeks the odd events had gradually altered them all, starting with Matsu's help on his college entrance exam and ending with his sekireis standing up to Karasuba to protect Musubi and himself. Their willingness to risk their lives had changed him. He realized that it was far more important to express himself and enjoy his loved ones. They had changed as well.

A loud smack pulled him out of his reverie. Musubi had just been whacked by the landlady in her ribbs with an admonishment to watch her sides. At that moment, Tsukuimi attempted to strike Miya on her torso with her water sword. The elder lady, twisted quickly and simply to avoid the attack, countering with a smack to the blonde's head with her bokkan. Miya turned to face the pair of sekireis and quickly brought her wooden weapon to ready.

"You both need to learn to fight hurt because your opponents won't stop attacking for you to recover." She smacked both of them on the head and then came at them.

Minato watched the three of them go at it until Kazehana sat down next to him with a bottle of sake. She handed him a cup and he drank without thinking. The young man coughed and she rubbed his back. She refilled his cup and sat up.

"Aren't you working this morning?" The wind sekirei asked, quickly downing both cups of sake.

They young man ran out the door, saying a quick goodbye to Ku. He sprinted to the site of the MBI tower collapse and reported to the foreperson. She sent him to help clean up the north side of the rubble. He hadn't noticed Kazehana following from the rooftops then watching from a nearby building ledge. She drank the last of her bottle and sat sadly watching Minato.

The forewoman called lunch and Minato remembered he had rushed out of the house without his. He looked around for a place to eat quickly. Kazehana jumped down and grabbed his arm quickly. The young ashikabi jumped in surprise. The sekirei kissed him on the cheek and squeezed herself tightly against his arm.

"Take a girl out?"

"Kazehana! What are you doing here?"

"Watching my husband work. So, take a girl to lunch?"

"Take your hands off mine husband!" Tsukuimi yelled from the edge of the work zone.

The blonde sekirei was holding a bento box from the landlady. She also was nursing a large lump on her head and a bruised side. In spite of her injuries she moved as quickly as ever the moment she saw Kazehana holding Minato and was at his other side in only a second. The two ladies were staring darts at each other.

Tsukuimi gave the box to Minato who opened it and offered her whatever she wanted. The sekirei took one of the treats and then he offered one to Kazehana, who also took something. He pulled a rice ball from the box and all three ate together. They had finished their first choosing and were on their second when a blast of lightning flashed across the sky.

Hikari and Hibiki ran past the work zone, lightning flashing from their hands toward a spear wielding sekirei. The spearwoman was the fighter who killed Uzumi, Toyotama. Spinning blades came flying toward the twins from their left, barely missing. From their right two blade using sekirei were running after the lighting sekireis and behind the spear user, a woman with a blade on a chain. The pair of electric ladies were hard pressed to survive, they had no chance of winning.

"I'm going." Kazehana said.

"For Uzumi." Minato said to her, kissing her on the lips.

"Flower Whirlwind" And a massive whirlwind of flower petals headed toward the two sekirei's in the middle.

Toyotama was so focused on the twins, she didn't see the new threat. The tornado blasted her full in the side and carried her into a nearby beam that was still sticking out of the ground. The chain-blade woman saw the threat and charged but the powerful winds kept knocking her back. The two blade fighters turned to the new threat.

"I am Sekirei number 9, Tsukumi. Thou art dishonorable to attack five on two! You shall be defeated!" The blonde lady challenged. "Eight Headed Snake!"

The massive snakes shot toward the disk using lady. The sekirei was focusing on the twins as well and the snakes came quickly at her. They wrapped around her and pulled her. She screamed at the snakes and pulled her discs back to attack the water-snakes. It didn't help her much as the snakes reformed every time the blades sliced into them. She was being smashed by water on all sides.

The twins were backing up when Tsukiumi and Kazehana attacked so they saw what happened. The pair quickly stopped and charged the two blade wielding sekireis. Lightning flashed from their fingers and was being channeled down the steel weapons into their opponents, causing burns and smoke. Their assault didn't let up until the pair pressed the blade fighters back and into cover.

Kazehana was far more focused and determined than Minato had ever seen her. She was blasting the chain-blade wielding fighter away while smashing Toyotama continuously with a forceful cone of nearly solid air. She was fighting, not just to win, but to punish her opponent. Minato was so conflicted because he hated violence but the memory of Uzumi, stabbed and bleeding, made him want revenge.

The wind Sekirei kept up her assault until the spear woman collapsed. Kazehana flipped her over, stood on her, and, placing her finger on the back of her neck said, "By the Four Winds of the contract, My Ashikabi's dark clouds will be blown away!" Causing her opponent's symbol to vanish. The woman then turned to her other enemy and focused her rage toward the chain-blade user.

Tsukiumi was dominating her opponent, the disk blade sekirei was in a fetal position with her weapons spinning around her, trying futilely to keep the water snakes at bay. The water sekirei moved closer, keeping her attack up. Slowly the blonde fighter was wearing down her adversary. A moment later, the sekirei collapsed and Tsukiumi stood over her. The symbol on the back of the blade sekirei's neck faded on its own.

A horn sounded in the background, the signal for retreat. The three remaining attackers ran toward the east and away from Kazehana, Tsukiumi, and the twins. All four of the remaining sekireis gave chase as quickly the others left.

"Wait!" Minato yelled. "There may be an ambush!"

The sekireis stopped and came back. The twins were indignant but a bit humble. They never like needing help but they like even less admitting they need help. The five stood quietly for a long moment.

"Thanks." Hibiki mumbled quietly as Hikari just looked around innocently.

"We art happy to have helped you." Tsukiumi replied imperiously.

"Tsukiumi, be nice. It could have been the three of us at risk and I am sure Hibiki and Hikari would have been happy to help us out." Minato soothed, eliciting a kind nod from the twins. "Where is Seo?"

Seo ran around a corner toward the group with a sneeze. He stopped running, huffed loudly and heavily as he walked slowly toward them. Hikari started tapping her foot, huffing loudly, with her arms crossed.

"Hurry up you lazy bum!" She yelled across the work zone.

He waved her off and continued at his leisurely pace. Hikari uncrossed her arms and was about to blast him when Minato grabbed her hand. Tsukiumi wasn't pleased.

"She art already winged. Why art thou holding her hand?"

"To stop her from frying her ashikabi." He replied quickly dropping her hand.

Seo finally stepped into the ring of friends. He looked at everyone nodding kindly to Tsukiumi and Kazehana. He then faced Minato.

"Thank you. My hair couldn't take another shot today." The older man stated. "And thank you two for saving my girls."

"I am glad to see you're okay." Minato replied. "What happened?"

"The three of us were having an early lunch..."

"You mean you were having a drink at the bar and drug us along." Hibiki interjected.

"And those five announced we would pay for betraying Higa then attacked. The twins blasted them all hard and pulled the sekirei away from me. I followed by a side path to stay out of their way.

"I really am glad you both are alright." He squeezed them both on the butt, receiving a blast from each.

"Ouch." He stated, huffing out smoke.

They left Minato to finish his bento box with Tsukiumi and Kazehana. The three sat back down, next to where they left the lunch and continued eating. When they finished, Minato kissed both on the cheek and went back to work. The sekirei stayed nearby, Tsukiumi on a building at the eastern side, Kazehana on the north side both smiling.

Higa sat in his chair. He looked at the three ladies in front of the desk and tapped his fingers on the desk. He had lost two of his sekirei in the attack. It was a blow and he wouldn't make the same mistake again. He dismissed them, letting them know he wasn't upset with them.

The ashikabi wasn't happy. He didn't blame his sekirei, a good manager knows where blame goes and who is innocent. He wanted to punish Seo and the twins for betraying him but he didn't plan on his attack running into two single numbered sekirei. He would still punish Seo, but next time he wouldn't underestimate the risks.


End file.
